


Дешёвая краска и мастерский замах сказочного дровосека

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, of mad artists and wrong time, pockets in dresses, still not ginger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Доктор опять немного промахивается, берёт попутчика и становится жертвой рекламы.





	Дешёвая краска и мастерский замах сказочного дровосека

**Author's Note:**

> мне приснилась Тринадцатая и временный случайный спутник из XIX века. so - зарисовка.  
> "Мастерский замах сказочного дровосека" - https://uploads2.wikiart.org/images/richard-dadd/the-fairy-feller-s-master-stroke-1864.jpg  
> Ричард Дадд - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B4,_%D0%A0%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4
> 
> надеюсь, Джоди Уиттакер достанутся хорошие сценарии, и я наконец-то досмотрю сезон, а то с 8-го финалы не видела.
> 
> (пользуясь случаем, советую народу фильм "Attack the block" - с Джоди, Джоном Бойегой и пришельцами.)

Картина выглядела так, словно её писал душевнобольной. Не покидая стен сумасшедшего дома. То есть, как и должна была — Ричард Дадд работал над "Мастерским замахом" в Бедламе*. 

— Техника впечатляющая, но вряд ли кто-то купится. 

Парнишка за прилавком поправил потрёпанную шляпу и одёрнул завернувшийся ворот жилетки.

— Простите?

— Автор? — Тринадцатая окинула взглядом измазанные краской рукава и заметила, что цвета въелись даже в кожу. Это навело её на мысль, которую она старательно от себя отгоняла. До лучших времён. 

— Это работа кисти Ричарда Дадда... — начал возмущаться малец, но Тринадцатая уже продолжила говорить.

— Конечно, автор. Повреждённое запястье — смазанные линии... И ещё...

— У меня есть все необходимые бумаги, леди.

Тринадцатая замерла и одними губами повторила последнее слово. Потом ещё раз и ещё, перекатывая его по зубам (не такие странные, как в тот раз), языку и нёбу, словно пробуя на вкус.

Парнишка замахал рукой перед её застывшим лицом, а потом расплылся в поспешной улыбке — к прилавку подплыл потенциальный покупатель. После убедительного рассказа о том, как директор Бедлама отдал картину на благотворительность, а он, ничуть не продавец, а так, добрый самаритянин, помогает теперь собирать деньги на новое здание больницы, картина исчезла в сером лондонском вечере, зажатая под мышкой совсем не разбирающегося в сказочной живописи клерка.

Ловкач вынул откуда-то снизу ещё одну копию "Мастерского замаха". Тринадцатая поймала направленные на неё довольную ухмылку и взгляд — мол, что теперь скажете?

— Я сказала, что никто не купится, но не сказала, что никто не купит.

— Если не собираетесь покупать что-то сами, не загораживайте картины.

Вместо ответа Тринадцатая полезла рукой в карман, в пути поняла, что никакого привычного кармана нет, нахмурилась и выудила из-за широкого пояса отвёртку. Та заискрила, и к прилавку почти сразу подошли две леди — одна из них прошипела сквозь скрывающую лицо вуаль:

— Впечатляющие подделки. 

— Смею вас заверить, это...

— Ричард Дадд так и не завершил работу над "Мастерским замахом". Этот угол остался пустым, — затянутая в перчатку рука указала на нужный край. — Добрый вечер, Доктор. Вам очень идёт.

— Вастра. Дженни, — Тринадцатая кивнула старым друзьям и сунула отвёртку обратно за пояс. — ТАРДИС немного промахнулась. Какой...

Над улицей прогремел звериный рёв, от которого у продавца-самаритянина заболели уши; вслед за ним из тумана появились тёмные щупальца, словно сотканные их дыма пожарищ. 

За следующие несколько часов подражатель Ричарда Дадда узнал несколько вещей: что под вуалью Вастры скрывается ящерица, что она с лёгкостью может проглотить Джека Потрошителя, что этот Джек прилетел с пепельной планеты и собирал себе тело, что большая синяя будка внутри гораздо больше, чем снаружи, и что ему самому пора в Бедлам. Может, там он нарисует собственные шедевры. Но вместо этого парнишка задел один из рычагов на панели управления машиной времени, которая пряталась в синей будке, и отправился на сто лет в будущее.

***

Будущее было одновременно захватывающим и скучным. Куда уж там временным парадоксам до такого. 

Ещё оно было непривычно чистым и немного бесовским. Количество чересчур ярких цветов резало глаза. Неоновая реклама вообще повергала в ужас. 

— Леди, вы там живая? — вернувшись из забега по вечерним улицам Лондона, горе-художник постучал в запертую дверь синей будки. Никто не отозвался, и только тут парень заметил в замочной скважине ключ. Впрочем, в какую бы сторону он его не вертел, дверь отказывалась поддаваться.

— Я — Доктор!

Створка распахнулась с такой силой, что подражатель упал в снег, да так и остался там лежать, распахнув удивлённого глаза.

— Так что, конечно, живая. У меня и сердца два. На всякий случай.

У случайного путешественника во времени (позже он решит, что ему всё привиделось в опиумных парах; потому что ящерицы? два сердца? Джек Потрошитель? будущее?) мгновенно появилось слишком много вопросов, но он задал только один.

— Что у вас с волосами?

Тринадцатая подняла глаза в попытке рассмотреть, что же творится у неё на голове. На голове творилась магия спонтанного окрашивания.

— Заходи. Поможешь мне смыть эту дрянь!

Оказалось, что внутри машины времени были библиотека, бассейн и ванная комната, выложенная мозаикой из какого-то древнего города с непроизносимым названием. 

После экспресс-сушки — спасибо рептилоидным технологиям далёкого будущего — Тринадцатая уставилась в маленькой зеркало на панели ТАРДИС и вздохнула.

— Всё ещё не рыжая. Каштановый! Почему каштановый? Кто вообще решил, что это недоразумение похоже на каштан?

Пакетик с остатками краски за пол-фунта отправился за борт вместе с фосфорной светящейся палочкой, выуженной художником у входа в ночной клуб по дороге к ТАРДИС.

Тринадцатая подкручивала что-то во внутренностях своего корабля, когда вдруг вскочила, испугав временного пассажира — он выронил гаечный ключ, который до того долго искал в одном из полостей под полом — и удивлённо выпалила на весь мостик:

— Яблоки. Я всё-таки люблю яблоки.

***

С третьего раза Тринадцатая всё-таки добралась до нужной точки во времени и пространстве. 

В Вифлеемской больнице* было неожиданно тихо. Тварь из соседней галактики, говорящая в голове Ричарда Дадда голосом Осириса, яростно сопротивлялась, но была успешно депортирована. Не без помощи молодого художника, который хотел всего лишь немного наживиться на копиях.

Самую заметную свою работу он написал в год, когда с улиц Лондона исчез Джек Потрошитель, через два лета после смерти Ричарда Дадда в Вифлеемской больнице. С неё — картины, а не больницы — со знающей улыбкой смотрела леди с каштановыми волосами. Под слоем платья со странным покроем пряталась пара анатомически правильных сердец, а правая рука, зарывшаяся в карман, сжимала невидимую звуковую отвёртку. 

Сто двадцать лет спустя Тринадцатая стояла перед этой картиной, ("холст, масло, неизвестный автор, приблизительно 1890 год") сунув руки в карманы, которые собственноручно нашила за месяц, случайно проведённый на отдалённом астероиде с лучшими швейными мастерскими во Вселенной. 

— Ого, да вы прямо родственники, — заметил сидящий слева от картины, у входа в соседний зал — с прерафаэлитами — молодой охранник. — Интересно, доктором чего она была?

— В самом деле, — задумчиво отозвалась Тринадцатая и достала из другого кармана ключ. 

Нужно будет обязательно отыскать эту картину в будущем. Она неплохо смотрелась бы в бассейне.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
*Бедлам (Бетлемская королевская больница), первоначальное название — психиатрическая больница в Лондоне (с 1547).  
Ричард Дадд попал туда после того, как стал считать себя реинкарнацией Осириса и убил собственного отца.


End file.
